tetra_bash_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Admiral Kreuz
This world will kneel before me. My name will be plastered all over Skyworld. "Kreuz" they will whisper in fear when I walk through the streets. And if anyone would like to try and stop me, I will be more than happy to put them in their place. - Admiral Kreuz before his battle with Radish Mercury Admiral Kuroitsu Kreuz is the main antagonist and final boss of Tetrabash. He is a ruthless dictator and creator of the Dontre Army, a group that strives for political power by means of destruction and fear. He and his organization were ultimately defeated at the hands of young swordsman Radish Mercury. History Almost nothing is known about Kreuz's past. It can be speculated he was born far before the war took place and was likely born on Skyworld. Role in the story After humanity created Magic-mechanics, Kreuz had studied and quickly mastered the art, advancing on to creating weapons and armor. Being infatuated with the concept of Militarism, Kreuz fashioned his creations off of older military weapons, a method he believes to be most effective and superior to the newer weapons created by the leaders of Skyworld. It is because of this that he so badly wanted to conquer and bring the world into this traditional ideology. Using his knowledge of Magic-Mechanics, he recruited countless monsters using black magic and suited them up with his technology. Once his army was complete, he began creating a laser cannon that would be able to cause mass destruction. Once it was fully built, he needed a power source of magical energy to charge the weapon. He commanded raids on numerous Islands, looking for a suitable source. Torijini Ruins: Kreuz had discovered that a place in Trinor known as Torinoru Island held a large amount of magical power, the most within its ruins. He arranged a raid on the main source of magical energy: the Torijini ruins. After arriving to the Island, Kreuz and his men slaughtered dozens of natives to the island and kidnapped the princess to use her to open the sealed gate. His men filled the ruins looking for things to assist in finding the Sanctuary where the magic was held. Meanwhile, Radish Mercury had seen the natives plea for help on their burning island. They informed him of what had happened and asked him to help them get their princess back. Radish, anxious for adventure agreed, and went to the caves to face off against Kreuz. Kreuz became aware of Radish's presence and sent his men after him. Radish, being a very skilled swordsman, was able to subdue and clear through the ruins easily. Kreuz however, was already very close to the sanctuary. Just when he was about to force the princess to open the gate, Radish showed up and confronted Kreuz. The two bickered for a bit before Kreuz equipped himself in large mechanical armor and faced on against Radish. Kreuz attempted crush him with his weight and steel hands but was ultimately killed by Radish after numerous slashes caused his armor to explode, killing him in the process. Kreuz's forces fled the Island, disbanding the Dontres Army for good. Appearance Kreuz is a largely built man with blue hair and a big scar. He wears an admiral's cap a skull on it, a suit and tie and a yellow shirt. He also has his hands encased in large metal fists. Personality Kreuz is malicious, power hungry and shows no compassion for anything. He is brutal in his methods and is willing to go any lengths to achieve his goals. He seems to be highly skilled in engineering, being that he was able to not only construct military grade weapons all by himself, but was also able to enhance them to suit the needs of his subordinates. He also seems to be rather vain, bragging to Mercury about how the people will react when they see him after he takes over the Skyworld. He shows no fear and seemed to not care much about killing others or even being killed himself. Gallery Kreuz.jpg Trivia -He is the only other character besides Radish Mercury to be given dialogue -Additionally, he has the most dialogue of any character - He is the only boss character other than the Armored Phantom - The skull on his cap is likely the official symbol of the Dontres army - He is one of 3 characters to have an assigned gender, the other 2 being Princess Amanan and Radish Mercury